botefandomcom-20200214-history
E'lan Sor'qan
Brief History Born to force-sensitive parents as part of his family's tradition. He was destined to be the next Sor'qan Jedi Master, one being born every generation. He rose through the ranks in the Order and partook in the Clone Wars. He had three children illegally and kept them hidden from the Order. After Order 66 was called, he retreated into hiding, acting as rebel. He attacked Imperial targets until his death fighting Darth Vader and the Emperor in a duel. He often fought with two lightsabers, one of which was a family heirloom named the Sor'qan Saber. He also donned battle armor which was unorthodox for the order. History Born in 52 BBY to two unnamed parents upon Pantora, he was quickly inducted into the Order as he was destined to be the next familial master. In his youth he was close to the Jedi Master Yoda until the Clone Wars. After finishing his training quickly as a padawan and becoming a full-fledged knight, he started acting as a diplomat for the Republic. He took part in multiple anti-slavery campaigns and saw the rise of the Separatist movement before it was official. In the Clone Wars, the Jedi were called in as general for the Grand Army of the Republic and he was no exception. Leading alongside lesser known admirals in the Outer Rim Sieges, he became a legendary leader amongst the Republic and a beacon of its ideals. He was elevated to master in 20 BBY and went on to fight in the Battle of Coruscant alongside Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In 19 BBY, the Order was given and all Jedi were to be killed on sight. E'lan overpowered his clone company and retreated into hiding, deemed MIA and a still living Jedi. He became an anti-Imperial beacon, leading rebels against important targets. He also raised his three children, taking particular interest in E'tan. He finally died in 13 BBY in a duel with the Emperor and Darth Vader, but his death was blamed on the Rebels who were said to betray him. E'tan took up the familial saber and went on to become the next Sor'qan Master unofficially. Weaponry and Armor E'lan was a master duelist and used two single-bladed sabers. One of which was the famed Sor'qan Saber, a silver blade crafted thousands of years prior, while accompanied by an orange saber. He wore black robes, a strange choice, and when he wasn't, he was in his black battle armor. He was considered highly unorthodox for his use of armor and very offensive combat techniques. The Force E'lan was an accomplished force-user, getting it from his family naturally. He was capable of high level techniques and was also a dark-side user, able to produce lightning and choke his enemy. He was watched carefully and made sure to not fall to the darkness. He created the ability Force Lightning Repulse, which would shock everyone around him and push them back. He was considered on par with Master Yoda, but a lot more reckless than the old master.